Masquerade
by Tari3
Summary: Harry and Ginny don’t recognize each other at a masked Ministry ball... and sparks fly. Written for the HarryGinny ficafest.


_A/N: __This was written for the H/G ficafest over on LJ.  This has been shortened from its original length due to keep it rated R._

_Disclaimer: __Its all JKR's. Lucky bitch._

Masquerade

********

She placed a black mask carefully on her face to complete the illusion, muttering a spell to ensure it stayed in place during the evening.

Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was perfect; she couldn't recognise herself. The only element of her reflection that could be linked to her normal self was her hair, but even that was different. It was still red, but darker in colour. Ginny wondered if that was the effect of the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion she had used to straighten her hair. It had taken a forever to get it to do what she wanted.

_But it was worth it_, Ginny reflected, examining the result of her hard work through the mirror. Her hair now fell to her breasts, curling ever so slightly at the tips. It complemented her dress, with its plunging neckline. She was reluctant to admit it, but she looked… well, sexy. A sly grin spread over her face.

Quickly glancing at the clock, Ginny grabbed her tiny clutch and headed for the door. She was late, but that could hardly be helped now.

As Ginny stepped out into the crisp October night, her breath caught in her chest. The cold air ran circles across her exposed skin, making her shiver slightly before her surroundings were lost to her as she Disapparated.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry Potter was bored. He had been at this masked ball for an hour and he was ready to leave. The only reason he had come in the first place was because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had invited him, and Harry hadn't wanted to disappoint the newly appointed Minister of Magic and his wife.

Although, Harry reflected, there was one good thing that was coming out of the evening. He hadn't yet been recognized as the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Finally Defeated Voldemort. Without his scar or his glasses, he was just an anonymous face in the sea of people, and he had to admit it was rather enjoyable.

After gulping back what was left of his beverage, Harry stood up, fully intending to find another glass of whatever it was he'd been drinking. He was halfway to the bar when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Glancing up to the entranceway, Harry felt as though someone had punched him in the gut, and he practically staggered backwards from the impact. There, standing in the archway of the door, was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen.  She had blood red hair, and a striking green dress that left verylittle to the imagination.

Forgetting his mission of finding another drink, Harry watched the mystery woman enter into the hall and walk through the throng of people.

_There's something oddly familiar about that walk_, he thought, absently.

As she walked, Harry was struck with the sudden idea that this woman might be a Veela. She certainly rivalled any Veela for beauty.  However, for some reason, he doubted that she was part bird, as he had no desire to jump from high places, or tell the woman ridiculous lies about slaying a hundred vampires in one night.  Well, not an overwhelming desire.

_She must be human_, Harry told himself, only half-believing it.

Then something highly unexpected happened, making Harry do a double-take. She stopped walking and started to converse with none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_How does Ron know a woman like _that_? _Harry thought angrily. They certainly look as though they'd met before; there was a certain amount of intimacy surrounding the three.

Feeling betrayed, Harry wondered how his supposed best friends could fail to introduce him to this woman.

He slowly made his way to the nearest wall, where he would have a nice viewing place to watch this mystery woman before deciding what his next move would be.

As the woman turned away from Ron and Hermione, heading for the bar, Harry managed to catch her eye. As their eyes met, Harry could almost see the spark as it flew through the air. He gave her a long, deliberate look, and in return, the woman smiled faintly. The smile had been subtle, but it had a welcoming undertone that seemed to scream, 'Come and get me.'

Harry was well up to the challenge.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny grabbed a glass of champagne while she fanned herself with her hand as discreetly as she could. She felt as though she was on fire because of just one look from a dark-haired stranger across the room.

Feeling flushed all over, Ginny took a deep sip from her glass in hopes of cooling off. She had never seen the man before, but she did know that she wanted him. Badly. She could feel the desire racing through her veins. She had the sudden image of the man hovering above her, animal passion getting the best of them both.

"Ginny?" a familiar voice cried out in surprise next to her.

Turning quickly, and almost spilling her champagne all over herself, Ginny sent out a prayer that she hadn't muttered out anything inappropriate. This fear immediately washed away once she put a face to the voice.

"Neville!" Ginny gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Neville, what are you doing here? I thought you were in America with Luna."

He smiled, his mask resting in his hand at his side. "Oh, yes. Things are going very well there. We've made our way through most of South America, and spent loads of time in the Amazon. Next we're going into the north, and finishing with Canada in a few months." Neville took a pause and a deep breath before continuing. "I came back for a week or two to settle a few things and visit my parents."

"Oh? How are they?"

Neville's smile faded a bit, and Ginny instantly felt as though she probably shouldn't have asked. "Same as always. Although they're starting on some new treatment."

His grin suddenly reappeared, if not seeming a bit forced, as Neville said, "But you're looking wonderful tonight, Ginny. I barely recognised you. Er… not that you don't normally look wonderful, but…"

Raising her hands to stop him, Ginny laughed. "Thank you, Neville. You're looking very handsome, as well."

Neville laughed, his cheeks a bit red. "Would you like to dance? For old times' sake? I promise not to step on your feet this time."

Smiling, Ginny nodded and placed her glass down on the table. "You better not step on my feet. I happen to like these shoes very much."

As Neville lead her onto the dance floor, Ginny chanced a glance at the man across the room. He was looking at her intently, and warmth instantly filled her body yet again. She felt the need to signal to him that she wasn't interested in her dancing partner in any way more than a friend, but couldn't think of a way to do this without embarrassing herself or Neville.

As they danced, Ginny could feel the stranger's eyes boring into her. She chanced several glimpses in his direction, and gave him a few looks of her own.

"Ginny?"

Ginny brought her attention back to her dance partner, feeling ashamed for ignoring him the way she was.

Neville looked between Ginny and just over her shoulder. "Is there something going on between you and Harry?"

"Harry?" Ginny shook her head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Er… No reason," he said, looking confused.

When Ginny next glanced over towards the strange man, he was walking firmly towards her. Instantly feeling her heart quicken, Ginny noticed her hands were dampening, as were other parts of her anatomy.

As Neville spun her around, Ginny lost sight of the man, although her body could still feel his eyes on her. A moment later, Ginny heard a cough and a hand on her shoulder. She stepped back in shock as electricity pierced through her skin.

There he was.

"May I cut in?" he asked in a husky voice.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny could feel a bead of sweat trailing slowly down her bared lower back. She wouldn't change the situation she was in for a million Galleons. She didn't want to move, because it would mean losing contact with this dark-haired sex god.

No more than two words had been spoken between them, but Ginny felt as though she would throw all her rules out the window for this man. She wanted to get him someplace private, to have her way with him. She didn't care what anyone else would say or think about her, not with the sexiest man she had ever seen spinning her around the dance floor at a masked ministry ball.

Suddenly the man broke away from her, and Ginny almost groaned out in frustration from the lack of contact. Yet just as suddenly, the man brought her in close… nearer than they had been before.

They were so close. Excruciatingly so. Their bodies pressed tightly together as they moved on the dance floor, and Ginny could feel the man _everywhere_. The sensation of his erection pressed firmly against her stomach made Ginny gather the boldness she needed to be able to ask the question she longed to pose.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more… private?" Ginny solicited, slightly surprised at the huskiness of her voice.

The man looked into her face, his green eyes fizzing with desire. There was something vaguely familiar about those eyes, but through the veil of lust shielding her vision, Ginny simply could not place it.

Instead of a verbal response, the man clasped Ginny's hand in his and began leading her towards the main entrance. As the two made their way through the crowd, Ginny glanced around, wondering if she should tell anyone she was leaving. Just before her mind could finish this thought, she noticed Hermione looking at her with a curious eye.  Ginny shot her a wicked smile; she'd fill her friend in on all the naughty details later.

They walked out the doors and the man quickly shoved Ginny against a wall and captured her lips with his own. Ginny practically growled with passion. She kissed him back with equal force and simple wanton desire.

The next few minutes were a blur of passion and kissing as the two made their way into the night and down the dark city streets. Every few meters one of the two would steel a kiss from the other in the most fervent of ways. Ginny couldn't figure out how they were making any sort of progress towards…

_Hang on_, Ginny thought, semi-coherently, as her lips were parted by a warm tongue. _Where _are _we going?_

Ginny wondered if she should be worried by the fact she had absolutely no idea where this man was leading her. As best she could, she surveyed her surroundings. The assessment didn't go as well as she had hoped, but, in her defence, she was currently very distracted by a pair of talented lips. She only picked up on a few landmarks, but was comforted in the fact that at least she knew exactly where she was.

Harry's flat was somewhere on this road.

"Come on," the man said in a sultry tone. "I live here."

Mumbling something incoherent, Ginny followed the man through a door and up a flight of stairs. By the time she stepped onto the landing, she realised she knew this building. Yet, before her mind could fully process that thought, she was pressed tightly against a wall, engulfed in a sweltering kiss.

The man ground his hips against hers, and Ginny practically forgot that she was in Harry's building… on Harry's floor. This man was rubbing against her in the most intimate of ways, building something inside her that ached for release. She was so close. The built up tension of the entire evening was overwhelming and threatening to erupt.

Ginny let her head fall back against the wall as she moaned. She thrust her hips forward, desperate for more, and frustrated by the barrier of clothing blocking her desire.

The man growled as he attached his lips to the pulse point on her exposed neck. Her eyelids, grown heavy, fell, and Ginny watched him through her eyelashes. His mask was hanging crookedly on his face. He was beautiful, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was. With his messy raven hair, staggering green eyes and a scar on his forehead that looked exactly like…

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. There was no way this man could be-

"Harry?"

He froze. Ginny could feel both of their hearts pounding as silence permeated them. Here was the man she'd had a horrible crush on all those years ago. The man she'd tried to convince herself she was just friends with. That she didn't feel anything for him. Friends. Platonic. That was all he'd see her as, and all Ginny could have hoped for. Yet, here they were, snogging and rubbing against each other like a pair of rabbits.

Ginny swallowed and waited for Harry to say something. Anything to bring them out of this silence.

She didn't have to wait long. After a moment, Harry began kissing her neck once more, with the same intensity as before Ginny had whispered his name.

Feeling her heart constrict, Ginny furrowed her brow. What was he doing? Ginny shivered as Harry licked her earlobe, and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. Had he known who she was this entire evening? Was he just in this for a shag? _What _was he doing?

Ginny had been prepared for mind-numbing sex with a stranger, but she couldn't do this with Harry. Not in this way. Not after all her years of pretending.

"Harry," she said forcefully, bracing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away.

Quickly removing her mask, she looked questioningly at Harry.

They stared at each other for a moment and Ginny could see recognition spread through Harry's eyes.

"Ginny?" he whispered. "What?"

A silence overwhelmed them. It was different than the one that had passed between them when Ginny had recognized Harry. This silence was more brittle and uncomprehending. They both knew what they had been about to do, and with who.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something that would ease the awkwardness surrounding them. Something to make things go back to the way they were, as friends. When there hadn't been the risks that were now facing them head-on.

Nothing came out. Instead, she turned around and started walking down the stairs, her heals clipping sharply against the floor. As she walked out into the crisp air, her mind numb, Ginny shivered and grabbed her bare arms. It hadn't felt this cold when she and Harry were on their way here.

Feeling unable to Apparate, Ginny opted to walk. Perhaps the cool air would do her some good. At the very least, it should cool off the heat still shooting through her.

It was…. Was there a word for what she was feeling? Ginny had spent so many years covering up her feeling, shoving them to the deepest corners of her mind so that the only time they came out to play was during her sleep. All of a sudden, those very secret thoughts were the only things she could think of.

Feeling utterly drained, Ginny carefully slid onto a bench on the edge of a park. She hugged herself for warmth as she tried to muster up the courage to get back to her flat.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Harry let his mask fall as he watched the retreating back of the stunning redhead he'd been lusting after all evening.

Ginny. He'd been about to fuck Ginny Weasley.

Hearing a noise on the floor above him, Harry quickly entered his flat. He flopped down on a chair and ran his hands through his hair. His arousal remained unabated, and his trousers were stretched tight, uncomfortably so.

Harry swore and reached for his glasses; the charm he used to fix his eyesight seemed to be wearing off.

Merlin, he'd been about to fuck Ginny.

Harry moaned as that image formed vividly in his mind. He'd thought about her in that way before. More than once, she had come to mind as Harry jerked off. But that was normal, right? Ginny was a beautiful, sexy woman. She was incredible. Harry was a heterosexual male, he would be nuts not to fantasize about a woman like that.

Not just a woman like that, but Ginny. His friend.

Harry licked his lips, and his eyes fluttered shut. He could still taste her. His mind spun. He wanted her. In every sense of the word, he wanted her.

What would happen now, after tonight and those mind-blowing embraces? Could they go back to being just friends, with Harry fantasizing about her in private? Would things become awkward between them? Too awkward? Would they lose the connection they'd been building ever since Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts?

Harry's heart stopped. He couldn't picture a life Ginny wasn't a part of. She was an element Harry needed in his world. The thought of losing that scared Harry in a way he'd never been before.

Fuck, he loved her.

Standing quickly, Harry grabbed his wand and Apparated. Moments later, he appeared in the hallway just outside the door to Ginny's flat. He knocked on the door and stood, his hands shoved in his pockets, and waited in anticipation. He had to see her. He had to see Ginny.

When no one came to the door, Harry frowned in confusion. He knocked again, this time calling out her name.

"Ginny! Ginny, are you in there?"

After a few minutes of standing in front of a closed door, Harry gave up his knocking, figuring Ginny hadn't come home yet.

_But if she wasn't home, where in Merlin's name was she?_ Perhaps she went back to the masked ball. Maybe she just wasn't answering her door. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Harry felt a sinking feeling invade his gut, and he made up his mind.

He'd wait right here. He'd wait for her to get home, or to finally answer the door.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ginny walked up the staircase, still unsure if she was ready to be home yet. But whether she was or not, she had to come home at some point, and now was as good a time as any.

She reached her landing and stopped short. There, sitting next to the door, was Harry. He was wearing his glasses again, and his scar was just visible behind his messy fringe. He was Harry.

Ginny felt a surge of desire pulse through her, stronger than ever. She was amazed and terrified at how quickly she could be aroused by this man.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, angry at her trembling voice.

Harry scrambled to his feet and gave her a piercing look.

"Where've you been?" he asked, concern ripping through his voice.

Ginny blushed. _Shit_. Now she was back to blushing before Harry. What next? Not being able to string together coherent sentences?

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out.

Harry gave her a look as he took a tentative step towards her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered roughly, "Ginny?"

Heat immediately shot through her at this touch, and hearing his voice did nothing to abate her desire.

Ginny groaned inwardly. How could she have done this? How could she have let this happen? Now, she'd probably ruined the friendship they'd worked so hard to create.

Forcing herself to think somewhat rationally, Ginny stepped back, out of Harry's reach. "I walked home. I'm sorry about earlier… I didn't know it was you."

She looked into his eyes, hoping that wouldn't be her downfall. Unfortunately they were, and always had been. Before they could do too much damage, Ginny pushed past Harry in an attempt to reach her door.

"Excuse me," she said, numbly. "I'm really tired."

"And if you'd known it was me, that wouldn't have happened?" Harry asked, his voice stopping Ginny in her tracks.

"Of course not," Ginny said turning, only half believing herself. "I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. Goodnight, Harry."

Sliding the key into the keyhole, Ginny sent out a prayer that Harry would make this whole affair easy on the both of them and forget it as soon as possible.

"And that's the only reason?"

Ginny looked at Harry in confusion, her hopes dashed and met at the same time. "Huh?"

Harry took a few steps towards her, successfully trapping her in between the wooden door and his warm body.

"Tell me there's another reason - besides friendship - why you wouldn't have if you'd known it was me."

Ginny couldn't catch her breath. She felt like a hunted animal, trapped by a powerful predator. What did Harry want of her? She couldn't lie to him and say that she didn't want him, that she didn't find him incredible, that she didn't love him.

Feeling her face burn, Ginny searched for something to say. "You've only seen me as Ron's little sister," she finally declared.

She stared up at him, daring him to contradict her. He stared back at her, his emerald eyes piercing into hers.

"Ginny," he said, raising his hands to her face and cupping her cheeks. "Ginny," he repeated firmly, before leaning forward to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss; his lips barely touched her own. They seemed to be asking permission for something.

Ginny pulled back and looked at Harry, who was staring avidly at her lips.

She leaned forward, unable to stop herself, giving him the permission he seemed to need. She pulled him closer, and he pinned her against the door, his body pressing against her, making her writhe against him.

With a moan, Harry pulled back and looked at her, his eyes fell of longing.

"I want more, Ginny."

Ginny bit her lip. If they continued, their friendship would be in ruins, wouldn't it? She looked deeply into Harry's eyes. There was something in there, something that mirrored what was in Ginny's own heart.

She ran her hand down Harry's arm, feeling a thrill at the shiver she caused in him, and placed the hand in his. She had made up her mind.

"Then come in," she answered, turning the key and pulling Harry into the flat with her.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**_A/N: _**_If you are over 17, and want to read my original ending to this fic, go here, That should work. If not, go to the hpgwficafest community on livejournal. You'll find it there, as well as many more wonderful fics. You know what? Even if you don't want to read the rest of my fic, go check out this community anyway. There are some great fics posted there!___

__

_Many thanks to BeccaFran for the beta. You are wonderful! And thanks to Lady G and Gaineewop for setting up the ficafest to begin with._

**_A/N 2: _**_A lot of people have been having difficulties getting to the h/g ficafest on livejournal. There's an underscore in between hpgw and ficafest that doesn't like apparently, so it's not showing up. Also, you can cut and paste that link above to get there (there were problems with that as well, and it will hopefully show up now.) _

_Thanks for the wonderful response!_


End file.
